


The Show Must Go On

by ValkyrieNine



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Debbie has a filthy mouth, F/F, Funeral, Idiots in Love, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Sam is dead, Wrestling, back at the dusty spur, debbie is a badass with an army of suited blondes, debbie loves ruth, glow - Freeform, glow tv, post season 3 continuation, ruth is a success, ruth loves debbie, ruth x debbie, season 4, season four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A Proposed Season 4 Story ~Eleven months after Debbie dashes through the airport and joyfully offers Ruth an “offramp” from acting, much has changed for the girls of GLOW. Debbie and Bash are in LA running the new TV network and their new wrestling show, “Fabulous Ladies of Wrestling” with a group of the original girls. The rest of the cast stays in Vegas, fearing the unknown. Distraught by Debbie’s words at the airport, Ruth finds a fresh surge of confidence and determination. She heads to New York, and through a strange set of circumstances, ends up starring in a hit Broadway show. She finds success, new friends, and a finer life, but it all feels meaningless without Debbie by her side.Life takes a heartbreaking turn for the women when they all receive a sad call from Justine. The ladies gather in Los Angeles to mourn the loss of Sam and put on a one-night live show honoring their fallen Director.Having little choice, Debbie and Ruth must confront their feelings and see if they can find their way back home to each other.
Relationships: Debbie Eagan & Ruth Wilder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VillanellesHairpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillanellesHairpin/gifts), [jupitercalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitercalling/gifts), [InnatelyMagical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=InnatelyMagical).



Ruth Wilder was just a bright-eyed little girl living in sleepy Omaha, Nebraska, when her dream of becoming an actress was born.

At ten, she strutted across the stage confidently starring in the school play, convinced she would one day win an Academy Award. With every year that passed, self-doubt, criticism from her teachers and peers, and the crushing defeat of rejection after rejection chipped away at that dream and left her hollow inside.

For years after she left Omaha, in search of her big break, she would awaken each morning in her shitty LA apartment, forcing a smile onto her face. Whether it be during auditions or cheering on her friends, Ruth channeled every bit of positivity and whimsy she could muster, but by the end of each day, she was once again an empty shell of what she knew she should be. She was the victim of herself. Her failed ambitions, her shattered dreams, and her unmet expectations were the specters that plagued her when the world stopped moving and all was quiet.

When she awoke the morning after her big debut on Broadway, she felt a surreal sense of accomplishment and disbelief. It had only been five short months since Debbie stood at Ruth’s gate and offered her an offramp from her failed career. What Debbie didn’t know, what she couldn’t possibly fathom, was how much her carefree offer cut Ruth to her core. It wasn’t just her blatant disregard for Ruth’s greatest wish. As much as she wanted Debbie to respect her dreams, her deepest desire was that Debbie’s romantic run through the airport would end with a confession of love and not a dig at her way of life.

Walking away from Debbie at the airport left Ruth with a swirling plethora of emotions. The prevailing feeling at the end of her journey home was a passionate desire to succeed no matter what the cost. She needed to prove Debbie wrong. She needed to earn the respect of the woman she loved.

When the taxi pulled up in front of her childhood home, she had one mission. Find an acting job and succeed. The next morning, she started looking for any opportunity for auditions in Omaha. It came as no surprise that she couldn’t find anything, but her determination trumped the little voice in her head that told her she wasn’t good enough. After she returned to Vegas, things were different. Sam, Debbie, Bash, and Rhonda had all moved on. The guys running GLOW were hacks and many of the girls jumped ship to join Debbie and Bash start anew with the hilariously named FLOW, AKA Fabulous Ladies of Wrestling. Melrose made a dozen jokes about periods and flow within the first 15 minutes of learning the new name. Also joining Debbie in LA were Melrose, Tamme’, Arthie, Yolanda, Cherry and Keith in tow.

Only Reggie, Jenny, Dawn, and Stacey remained in Vegas with Ruth.

After a few months of soul searching, Ruth borrowed money from her parents and took a quick weekend trip to New York. She scoured the ads for auditions and found a promising show on Broadway. She knew in her heart that it was a long shot, but her determination bordered on madness and she would bleed to show Debbie who she could be. She could hear Debbie’s words in her mind.

“If being an actor was going to happen for you, it would’ve happened by now. How many times are you going to break your own heart? You don’t have to stay in Vegas, you don’t have to keep auditioning for people who don’t want you, because I found us an off-ramp that’s also — It’s a fucking catapult into our future!”

Ruth stormed into the audition with more vigor and confidence than she had ever felt before. She always had something to prove, but this was different. She had recently come to grips with her love for Debbie, which made her words so much harder to hear. Ruth felt like she was fighting for her love. She wanted to tell Debbie how she was feeling, but she could never tell Debbie if she knew Debbie didn’t respect her.

She nailed the audition, shocking herself and everyone around her, but there were dozens of other actresses auditioning that day, and she got second understudy to the lead.

She knew there was very little likelihood that she would get called up to fill in for the star, but it thrilled her when the director used her as one of the background characters. She had a couple lines, and it excited her to be performing on a real Broadway stage. They performed for a couple weeks without incident. As if by some miracle, two accidents befell the lead and the understudy that prevented them from performing for the rest of the run, and Ruth stepped up into the lead role.

Ruth’s knees shook when she walked onto the Broadway stage, a star for the first time. Her self-doubt almost ate her alive. Debbie’s words continued to plague her. She wondered if she was good enough. “Maybe I’m the best of the worst or just the worst.”

On the night of Ruth’s first performance, as the curtain fell, Ruth and the rest of the cast held their breath, waiting for a reaction. The applause started. The heavy claps hit a crescendo and the entire audience stood and continued to applaud. That standing ovation would repeat every single night of the run. Ruth found her role. It all made sense. She played an aging artist who was too talented for her time and fought her entire life for recognition, only to find that recognition on the day of her death. Tragic, poetic, and heartfelt, the role finally allowed Ruth to show who she really was, and it catapulted her career. She was hot and everyone knew her face in New York. She finally made it, but it was bittersweet because she no longer had Debbie. She didn’t have her to talk to or to celebrate with. She didn’t have the woman she loved.

She hoped finding success would make it easier to call Debbie and tell her how she felt, but it did just the opposite. What could she say? I finally made it, I love you, suck on this. Over time, Ruth became less and less sure that Debbie would even listen to what she had to say, and she feared rejection. Even if her news impressed Debbie, she couldn’t be sure that Debbie wouldn’t laugh in her face when she admitted how she felt. Ruth made the call that it was better to stay in New York and let go of what she hoped to have with the complicated woman who had captivated her heart.

When Carmen called her to say that New York was their last stop on the wrestling circuit and she wanted to get together, Ruth wept joyfully. She had an interview with a local theater magazine, but she asked Carmen to have dinner and stay the night, and Carmen gladly accepted. Everyone around Ruth adored her, and she had a lot of friends, but none of them really knew her before she found success. There was something a little cheap and hollow about her New York circle. She missed her friends from GLOW, and she missed being able to talk to someone who knew the real Ruth Wilder.

It took no time at all for Carmen and Ruth to fall back into their usual easy banter. They put on their pajamas and Ruth made fondue for dinner. They sat on the floor watching an old movie on the tv and snacking on cheesy bread.

“Okay, so I have to ask. How is it being freaking famous?” Carmen said pushing a chunk of cheese coated bread into her mouth.

Ruth’s apartment was small for LA standards, but very respectable for New York. Her starring role allowed her to enjoy some creature comforts she had never experienced before. Even as she set out the fondue pot, veggies, and bread, it reminded her of Debbie. She always envied Debbie’s effortless class and sophistication. Even with Debbie out of her life, she was still chasing her approval.

Ruth laughed and tossed an uncoated cube of bread at Carmen.

“I’m not famous. Not by a longshot. Debbie is famous. She’s been on TV. Outside of the Broadway circuit, I’m not recognizable.”

“When we were driving into the city, I saw a big ass billboard with your picture and name on it. Face it, you’re famous. This is a fantastic apartment,” Carmen said, looking around. “You’ve finally made it. How great do you feel?”

“Well, we finished the run. They’ll be taking that billboard down soon, and then I will just be a memory. Recycled for the next hit show.”

“I’m impressed with what you’ve done,” Carmen said. “Hey, I heard Sheila came to New York with you.”  
“She did. We lived together for a bit, but she landed a role in Boston and she has been there for the last couple months.”

“That’s fantastic for her. I hate how spread out we all are.”

“Me too.”

“So, what’s next?” Carmen asked with her signature big grin.

“I’m boring. Let’s talk about you. How was the road? Did you totally love it?”

“Come on, Ruth.”

“I’m meeting with a director about a movie on Monday, I have a screen test for a TV pilot at the end of the month, and there is a new play I may audition for. The producer of the show came to see me in my dressing room and said I would be perfect for the part.”

“I take it back. You haven’t just made it. You’re a star!”

Ruth’s cheeks flushed crimson, and she lowered her gaze.

“What about you? Our brave Carmen who sought a wild adventure!”

“I was in heaven for the first few weeks, and then I remembered why I don’t like to be around a bunch of guys all the time. It was amazing helping the guys choreograph the matches and wrestling against some real pros. I even wrestled against a couple guys and it was a big hit. I loved it, but the schedule is punishing and I’m exhausted.”

Ruth rubbed Carmen’s shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile.

“It sounds exhausting. I can’t imagine how crazy it was.”

“I think it’s time for me to stay put, but I don’t know where. My instinct was to go back to that sure thing in Vegas, but it seems like it’s unrecognizable. None of our girls are there anymore. Most of them have moved over to FLOW.”

Ruth cracked up and shook her head.

“Can we just talk about that name? FLOW? Are they kidding?”

“When I talked to Cherry, she said that the other name they considered was Sexy Ladies of Wrestling.”

“No way! SLOW? Are they crazy?”

“Debbie is flailing over there. She is busy running the network, and she has been through a handful of directors. Most of the girls are sticking with her, but the matches are a hot mess. She really needs some help. She’s called me a few times, but I couldn’t get away.”

“Are you going to go work for Debbie now?”

“I don’t know. I want something stationary and I know it’s probably the right time with the tour ending for the holidays. What about you? Have you talked to her lately?”

“We haven’t spoken in eleven months. Not since that day at the airport.”

Carmen set down her skewer and stared at Ruth agape.

“Wait. Do you mean you haven’t talked since last Christmas?”

“Not a word.”

“What happened? You two seemed like you were getting really close again.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Ruth scrunched up her body and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Is it because you’re in love with her?” Carmen whispered.

Ruth let out a high-pitched laugh.

“What? What do you mean? Ha!”

“Listen, I learned a couple things since I’ve been on the road. One, life is too short to bullshit, and two, if you want something you have to seek it out and take it. I had a lot of time to think and look inward. When I was on the road, I realized that I’m gay and I just don’t have the time to waste trying to pretend to be something I’m not. I thought I was in love with Bash, for Christ’s sake. You don’t have to say anything to me, but I hope you’re being honest with yourself. I see the way you look at Debbie and I can feel it when the two of you are in the same room.”

Ruth forced out an awkward laugh.

“I fucking love you. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.”

“Brave? Hardly.”

“Are you kidding? You left the security of a sure thing in Vegas to follow your passion and you just unabashedly admitted that your gay. Come on. How are you this awesome?”

“I’m not awesome, Ruth. I’m just not accepting life as-is anymore. I know what I want, and I will fight for it.”

“So, are there any beautiful women in your sights?” Ruth asked with a sly grin.

“It’s too crazy to even say out loud. She’d never be interested in me.”

“Carmen.”

“Ruth. Don’t deflect. We can talk about me later. Tell me what happened with Debbie.”

Ruth’s face dropped, but she forced a smile.

“She said she wanted me to come to LA and direct the new show.”

“Okay. What’s wrong with that?”

“She told me to quit acting. She said if it were going to happen, it would have happened by now. She basically said that I was a pathetic, talentless hack who was unwanted, and she was generously offering me an ‘offramp’.”

“Ouch. Well, I’m sure she didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

“She knows me. At least I thought she did. I know it sounds stupid, but I thought we were soulmates. It felt like we were side by side and then I felt like she was a stranger. The worst part is that she thought I needed to be rescued. She thinks I’m so hopeless that if she doesn’t give me a job, I will never find success. She said she wanted us to work together, but I know she just wanted me around to support her.”

“Wow. That must have hurt.”

“It did. I had to run for my flight because it switched from delayed to boarding. I ran across the airport and just made it to my gate. I heard my name being called and when I turned around Debbie was there. She ran the length of the airport after me like in some romantic movie. You should have seen her, Carmen. The way she was smiling… I knew what I wanted to hear from her.”

“You wanted her to declare her love.”

“I did. I know it was stupid. There was no way Debbie fucking Eagan was going to declare her love for me, but I really wanted it. More than I can describe with words. It hurt so bad when she offered me a job instead.”

“I can understand why her offering you a job and encouraging you away from acting felt cruel when all you wanted to hear was that she loved you.”

“Do you think I’m a complete loser?”

“Of course not. Frankly, I was impressed that you and Debbie built such a close relationship after everything you two went through. The connection you two have is palpable. It wouldn’t have surprised me if Debbie confessed her love, but I’m sorry she didn’t.”

“Me too. It was then that I realized that those kinds of hopes are dangerous because you’ll always be disappointed.”

“I know this sounds crazy, but have you thought about just being honest?”

“Honest with who?”

“Debbie.”

Ruth exploded into laughter.

“Ha! You’re funny.”

“I’m serious. What do you stand to lose? You haven’t talked for almost a year.”

“I’m pretty sure I would die of shame.”

“I know you’re an actress, Ruth, but don’t be overdramatic.”

“That’s cruel,” Ruth said with a chuckle. “Who, me? I’m never overdramatic.”

Carmen’s face dropped.

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Miss what?”

“GLOW. Wrestling with the girls. Do you ever miss the old days when we were in that dingy gym?”

“Sometimes. I miss all the girls. I don’t miss being poor and I don’t miss the bruises.”

“Amen to that. The circuit really tore me up, but I love the roar of the crowd.”

“Sounds like you’re joining Debbie in LA or will you go back to Vegas?”

“I can’t go back to Vegas.”

“Why?”

“Because she is there.”

“She? Okay, now you have to tell me. Who is it?”

The phone rang loudly, and they jumped with fright. They both exploded into laughter.

Ruth grabbed the phone from the table and answered it.

“Wilder home for the criminally insane. Oh, hi Justine. Is everything okay?”

Ruth’s face dropped and her eyes glassed over.

Carmen grabbed Ruth’s arm.

“Is everything okay? What’s wrong?”

Ruth’s hands shook, and her face turned a ghostly shade of white.

“Okay. Anything. Give me a couple days. Okay.”

Ruth replaced the receiver.

“What is it?” Carmen asked.

“It’s Sam.”

***

Debbie pushed herself away from her ultra-modern desk and knocked her phone onto the ground.

“Fucking mother fucking fucker shit fuck asshole fucker!”

Bash walked into her office without knocking.

“I won’t bother to ask you how your day is going,” Bash said, taking a seat in the guest chair across from Debbie.

“That fucking piece of shit fucking director backed out. This is our eighth fucking director and I think I’m going to fucking scream.”

“I feel like the first person who said ‘fuck’ should get royalties every time you open your mouth. You should clean up your language around the Deb-bots. You are trying to set an example.”

“Stop calling them ‘Deb-bots’. They are OUR employees.”

“That you’ve fashioned in your image. There are so many tall, gorgeous, suited up women out there it looks like a sexy court reporter convention. It wouldn’t hurt you to hire a man occasionally.”

“I don’t know why, but I’ve found I intimidate men.”

Debbie allowed herself a moment to savor the power of her statement. She gave Bash her signature grin.

“Debbie, we need to get this house in order. The show is terrible. You’re running the studio like a champ, but we need to get the show back on track. It needs a complete overhaul. I don’t know. Maybe we can throw a ton of money at your girl and get her to move to LA. I already tried with Sam, but he just told me to go fuck myself and snorted a line of coke off the phone before he hung up.”

“Ruth is not an option.”

“Debbie, when are you going to just call her and tell her how you feel. We’ve been talking about this for almost a year. You helped me realize that my fake life with Rhonda was wrong. You need to shit or get off the pot.”

“What the fuck are you doing here so late? Did you just come here to fuck with my head?”

“I wanted to check in and make sure you weren’t tanking the network because you’re so busy mooning over Ruth you can’t get your head out of your ass.”

“Say’s the man who hasn’t been here for over a month and who has been banging every guy he sees.”

“I’m not ‘banging’ anyone. I’m too terrified. But I am dating.”

Debbie sat back in her chair and sighed.

“If I called her what would I even say?”

“Tell her the truth. You love her, you need her, you’re hopeless without her, and you regret hurting her.”

“Ha! It’s like you’ve never met me. Words like that don’t come out of my mouth.”

“Well, you told me all of that. Listen, you helped me face the reality of my situation. I was dragging Rhonda further and further down in my spiral of depression. You helped me set us all free. I’m here to help bring your ass out of the closet the same way you helped me.”

“I was drunk as a fucking skunk. I wouldn’t have said all of that if you hadn’t made me drink that absinthe.”

“You said what you really feel. You need to tell Ruth.”

Debbie stared out the window at the moon.

The phone rang.

“Who the hell is calling me this late?”

“I’ll let you go. I have a date.”

“You’d better get out of here before someone asks you to do some actual work.”

Debbie reached for the phone on the ground and picked up the receiver.

“Debbie Eagan… oh hi. What? When? Okay. I’m sorry. Are you serious? Okay. Thanks.”

Bash stopped in the doorway and turned when he heard Debbie’s tone change. She wasn’t angry; she was heartbroken.

Debbie replaced the receiver. Her eyes were red, and she shook her head in disbelief.

“Fuck.”

“What is it?”

“It’s Sam.”

“What’s that old sonofabitch up to?”

Debbie shook her head.

“He’s dead.”

**"Don't Dream It's Over," by Crowded House**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/4rr67zXmEYf9ykLigeEsbv?si=zxgrT56oQmuTQkV6ZKnwzw**


End file.
